Happy Birthday Sakura!
by try2shine
Summary: Sakura just wants to be left alone on her birthday... Nothing big, ya know?.. however, someone thinks differently. Just a little something for Sakura's birthday! SasuSaku


**^^ HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!!!!!!!!! Just a little SasuSaku fanfic I made for her B-day. Sorry if it totally sucks…… This whole this is Shippuden based. **

DISCLAIMER: **DOESN'T OWN NARUTO! **

--------------------------------------

Sakura, and the rest of the old team 7 had just finished their training session that they have every Saturday. As usual Kakashi was walking in front followed by Naruto who was keeping up a conversation with Sakura, and Sasuke was trailing behind.

Sakura had hoped today would've been a normal day for her. But of course, knowing Naruto, nothing went as planned.

--Flashback--

Sasuke had just finished delivering special documents to the Hokage, right when Sakura got off from the hospital. Sakura saw Sasuke walking and went to join him, since they had agreed (mostly out of boredom) to meet with Naruto and Kakashi for some ramen when they had finished their tasks.

Of course, being with Sasuke the conversations were kept to a minimum, so not many words were exchanged between the two. Though Sasuke could tell she seemed a bit on edge about something. When they had arrived at Ichiraku, he shrugged it off. Naruto would say something to snap her out of it. But this time, Naruto and Kakashi were in a heated discussion about when the next Make-out Paradise book would come out. Kakashi was bugging Naruto (in his own way) about it constantly.

" Didn't you see the huge sign hanging out of the bookstore window?!" Naruto said loudly. Kakashi just made a "huh?" and drew back from his interrogating.

"Sign?" Kakashi pressed. Naruto just gave him a slightly impatient look, and then after a pause he busted up laughing.

"HAHA! You forgot didn't you?!" he shouted while laughing "You're the one who told me that!". Kakashi just turned back to his ramen and mumbled something about getting older.

"Right, you _are_ getting old aren't you?" Naruto snickered, putting his arms behind his head. Kakashi just gave him a look, causing Naruto to laugh again. He then turned abruptly toward Sakura with a devilish look on his face.

"And he's not the only one getting old" Naruto said, while staring straight at Sakura. Sakura looked like she had just been caught doing something that she wasn't supposed to. She quickly regained her composure, though, not wanting the others to see her dreading facial expression.

"Oh, right." Kakashi said in a reminded tone. "It's your birthday tomorrow isn't it, Sakura?". This comment had caught Sasuke's attention. Up until this point he had just been spacing out and not really listening in to the others at all. He glanced Sakura's way, only slightly.

Sakura suddenly became a bit embarrassed. "Oh, uh… yeah." She mumbled putting her hands up, and waving it off like it was nothing.

"Come on!" Naruto exclaimed. "Lets do something tomorrow! Just for you!"

Sakura pulled back a little. Then a smirk plastered her face. "Okay." She said. The way she said it only left you waiting to hear what the catch was. "There _is_ one thing I want you to do for my birthday." Sasuke kept his ears open.

"Sure! Whatever you want!" Naruto promised. Sakura glanced at Kakashi. He nodded. She didn't turn to Sasuke because she figured he wouldn't care anyway.

"It's your day." Kakashi commented. Sakura gave a small but sincere smile. "Right." she said looking at the two shinobi.

" I want you to not pay attention to the fact that it's my birthday, and just treat me normally. Okay?" She turned her head to the side slightly while putting on a smile.

"But Sakura…" Naruto pleaded.

"No buts! You said I could have whatever I wanted, and I don't want all the attention." She warned, snapping out of her endearing look.

"Right…" Naruto paused, looking rather disappointed. "But we can at least do our regular training right?" He glanced at Sakura hopefully. Every Saturday the old team would meet up at the training grounds and have a little battle between the three. Kakashi was usually busy with other missions, but he said he'd be there this time.

"Yeah. But nothing stupider than usually please." Sakura replied.

"Awesome!! "Naruto said waving his arms in the air. "So we'll see you tomorrow!!" He said as him, and Kakashi got up and started to leave.

Sakura gave a sigh of relief seeing the two walk away. She then turned to Sasuke. Sending him a smile, she said, "You ready to go?"

He nodded and followed her as she began to walk out. Once out of the small ramen place, Sakura and Sasuke said…er.. waved their goodbyes and headed home. Sakura left with a worried face. She didn't want to know what would be in store for tomorrow. Sasuke, on the other hand, held a tiny smirk on his face. He knew Sakura didn't want attention, but he had an idea anyway. Nothing too huge of course.

----End Flashback----

But, the whole 'not wanting attention' thing sort of fell apart because Naruto had managed to tell most of her close friends that today was her birthday. Something she mostly wanted to be ignored. So she went through most of her day getting "Happy Birthday!!" or (mostly in Ino's case) "Forehead! Why didn't you tell us?!" And it all started with that one loudmouthed ninja.

Sakura had given him a _very_ hard, and _very _intended punch in the head as a result. She had to take her stress out on something right? So why not him? He started it.

At this point, the team was about to go their separate ways, which Sakura couldn't wait for. Kakashi had just told her a simple "Happy birthday", so she was fine with him. Naruto, as we all know couldn't shut up for five minutes. And Sasuke still hadn't said anything yet…

'_Not that he would.' _Sakura thought bluntly.

"Bye Sakura!! Have a Happy Birthday!!" Naruto yelled while leaving at a slight jog. He didn't want to be in Sakura's range when she was angry. Kakashi sensed the dark aura radiating off her and decided now would be a good time for him to disappear as well. So with a small smile and another "happy birthday" Kakashi poofed out in his ninja style.

When the two had left, she closed her eyes, heaved a sigh of relief, and stretched her arms out in the air. She opened her eyes to notice that Sasuke was still with her. She turned toward him, and was about to say something when he cut her off.

"Sakura?" he asked quietly. Not waiting for her to reply, he continued talking. "Will you do me a favor?" he asked rather hesitant.

"Uh.. Sure" she replied, confused. Sasuke looked at her.

" Can you meet me here at 6:30 tonight?" There was a pause before Sakura answered.

'_Whoa, this is strange.' _She thought to herself.

"Yeah. I'm not doing anything so.." She left the sentence hanging. Sasuke gave her a small smile, and turned mumbling a "thank you". Sakura just watched after him quietly.

'_Whats this all about?_ _Naruto better not have put him up to anything' _

Wear something nice" Sasuke called over his shoulder at her. This snapped her out of her thoughts. She blinked to find him gone.

When she arrived home she checked the clock. It was 4: 36. She had some time before she needed to go find Sasuke, so she took a shower changed into some old wear-around-the-house clothes, and looked for something nice to wear, as Sasuke had instructed her.

She looked around at her clothes with an irritated look.

'_What did he mean by "wear something nice" ?!' _She thought angrily. _' Where exactly are we going anyway?' _Sakura paused. She had to find something nice right? And since she didn't know what "nice" could be she just grabbed some cute clothes and threw them on. (**A/N: Use your imaginations for the clothes. ) **Looking at the clock again, she realized it was almost 6:20.

'_Crap' _she thought, and walked quickly out of the door. When she arrived at the meeting place she saw that Sasuke was already there. Sakura hurried over to him, when she reached him she leaned over putting her hands on her knees. Panting, she managed to say, "Sorry.. I'm late!…"

"Don't worry." He told her. Another smirk on his face. "You're early."

'_HUH?! I'm what now?' _she thought_, 'Maybe he's just saying that, I know I left late…'_

"Come on." He mumbled and started walking away. Sakura kept up with him easily, he seemed to be keeping a slow pace for her. She glanced over at him, and noticed he was wearing something she had never seen him wear before. He was wearing a button up shirt, with rolled up sleeves (** A/N: Ya know what I'm getting at?) **, and jeans. Very attractive.

Too bad Sasuke caught her staring. "Is something wrong?" He asked, making her jump.

"No!" she said quickly, blushing of course. He made an amused "hm!" and kept walking. Sakura's inner self blazed.

'_CHA! No? Is that the best I could do?!'_

Sakura and Sasuke had been walking for quite a bit of time when they finally came to a stop. Sakura _had_ been wondering where they were going, but this was amazing. They had stopped right in front of an _extremely _fancy restaurant. Sakura immediately felt underdressed. Sasuke seemed to notice this and went to stand beside her. "You look fine" he whispered to her. Sakura blushed at the compliment, as Sasuke went to the door. He looked back at her and held the door open for her to go in first.

Sakura watched, amazed he was doing this for her. When she saw him hold the door for her she went in quickly saying a quiet "thanks". The restaurant was even more beautiful on the inside than it was on the outside. It looked really expensive. A waiter came over to the two and seated them at small booth next to a window. Sakura was so mesmerized with the place she didn't notice Sasuke looking at her. When he came to her attention, she asked, "Whats all this for?"

The question caused Sasuke to close his eyes and smirk. "It's your birthday." he said.

"But you didn't have to do this." She gestured to the restaurant.

"Ah, but you only told Naruto and Kakashi that you wanted to be treated normally." He said resting his head on his hand. A smile playing at his features.

'_He found a loophole…Damn' _Sakura thought bluntly. '_ Oh, well. I honestly can't say I'm not enjoying this so far.'_

The waiter returned and took their orders, then he disappeared around the corner. Leaving Sakura, and Sasuke to have their own conversation.

"This is amazing though!" Sakura said looking around. "If you wanted to take me somewhere, you could have taken me somewhere less expensive, ya know."

"I know." Sasuke replied quietly. " But this is a special day, and you need to celebrate it in a special way."

'_I could listen to him talk all day' _Sakura thought dreamily in her head.

"Besides," he continued. " It's better than staying home, and having instant ramen"

Sakura blushed at that. Instant Ramen was exactly what she was going to eat if she were home at that moment. "Wow, you're good." she commented.

Sasuke was looking at her with a, small, but real smile. " I know." he said again, "And, money isn't an problem either."

Now, the waiter came back with their food, halting the conversation. It looked great **(A/N: You pick what they eat.) **And it tasted even better! The rest of the dinner was fairly quiet, but of course it would have been awkward if they didn't talk at all, so discussions were being held between the two. Around 8:30 they had finished the food, and were about to leave.

Sasuke gave the waiter the money and also a rather decent tip. After doing that he held the door open for her again, and turned to her as they began walking from the direction they came.

" I'll walk you home." he said bluntly. Sakura was shocked by this, but Sasuke had been so unusual today, that this probably shouldn't have meant anything. As they walked they talked a lot. Mostly about random things, like how Naruto was so loud, or what it was about sake that made Tsunade like it so much.

They talked so mush that even when they arrived at Sakura's house they didn't stop talking. But finally, Sakura couldn't stifle a yawn, and let it out. Sasuke noticed that time was nearing 10:30. Wow, they had been out for a long time.

"Well, I should be going." Sasuke said looking up at the sky. The stars had come out while they weren't aware of it.

"I guess so.." Sakura said, a little disappointed. She put her hand on the door handle.

"Sakura?" She looked at him. He had gotten closer to her. She blushed at the distance between them. He pulled a strand of her hair out her face, and put it behind her ear. He left his hand on her ear, and leaned closer still.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered, and pulled back and gave her a full on smile. With that he waved, turned, and began walking home.

Sakura's heart rate was a hundred miles an hour as she watched him go. She pulled her door open, and walked in. Closing the door, she leaned against it. Closing her eyes, she smiled.

'_Thank you Sasuke!' _It really was one of her best birthdays.

---------------------------------------------------------

**So… That's it…. Hmm… It wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. Just something small for Sakura's Birthday! ^^**


End file.
